


Not Even the Rain

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Rain, That's literally all this is, it's just an excuse for rain smut, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: When a sudden downpour hits, Rhett has the bright idea to keep the car interior dry by taking off their clothes.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Not Even the Rain

Rhett didn’t expect the downpour. When he checked the weather that morning, there wasn’t a single indicator that rain was even in the forecast. And yet, here they were, standing in the rain with no real place to seek shelter. Link was soaking wet. Actually, they both were, having been out filming a hike for a vlog. Now, they were soaked, phones in their pockets to keep them out of the rain.

Rhett chased Link back to the car, running through the rain and throwing his head back to laugh. He could feel the water trickling down his hair and running down his beard, smacking him in the face in thick splatters. Somehow, the rain wasn’t ruining things. If anything, the sudden interruption was strangely satisfying. Not that they hadn’t tried to wrap up the vlog. They had. For part of the run back to the car, Link had even filmed the pouring rain and their rush to a dryer place.

Now, the downpour was too hard for either of them to film. All they’d get on film would be splatters and droplets instead of actual film anyway. Not worth it. With the camera off and the phones down, all they needed was safety. Unfortunately, Rhett didn’t have towels in the car for this purpose. All they had were soaking wet clothes.

Link tossed the camera in the passenger seat of the car, throwing his phone there, too, then snapping the door shut and turning to look at Rhett. “Now what?”

Rhett laughed. “I dunno man, driving our wet asses home?”

“We’re gonna sit in the car with soaking wet clothes on?” Link asked him, hollering a little over the rain.

Rhett pondered this. The car could be vacuumed once they got out of this rainstorm. But Link was right. Why not minimize the mess to begin with? He glanced at Link and then at the car, going to the trunk and opening it to grab a bag. “Here.” Rhett passed it to Link and peeled his shirt off over his head, stuffing it into the bag. “Strip.”

“Strip?” Link asked.

“Strip!” Rhett insisted. “Come on, our bodies will dry faster than our clothes.” As soon as his shirt was off, he started on the button of his jeans, and Link looked at him incredulously before taking his own shirt off and stuffing it in the bag, already soaking wet. His skin was soaked and the water ran down his body. Rhett couldn’t tear his eyes away. Rhett licked his lips and watched Link strip to his boxer briefs, getting in the same state Link was himself.

Link looked back at him. “What are you looking at, bo?”

Wondering if he should tell him, Rhett hesitated, picking the clothes up and putting them in the trunk of the car. After a long pause and Link cocking his head to one side, Rhett said, “You. You’re soaking wet, man.”

“I don’t know if you’ve seen yourself, but you are too,” Link said, laughing.

At first, Rhett wondered if the electric charge he felt had anything to do with lightning, but he hadn’t heard a single roll or crack of thunder. He and Link were standing there, next to the car, in nothing but soaking wet boxer briefs, and neither of them had made a move to actually get in the car where they could be dry, have the warmth of the heater. Instead, they stood there and looked at each other.

“Why are you looking at me?”

“Why not?” Rhett asked him.

Link nodded. “Fair enough.” He stepped forward and grabbed Rhett’s arm, tugging him close and pressing his mouth to Rhett’s. “That why you’re looking at me, bo?”

_Rhett stood by the Cape Fear River, watching Link jump in. Rain was pouring down, but that didn’t stop Link. The rain didn’t stop Rhett, either. He jumped in behind him, crashing against Link’s body as his feet found the river bank in the shallow part of the river. Link grabbed him to steady him and Rhett watched rain streak down his face, mixing with the water it was leaving ripples in. Rhett licked his lips and leaned in, and Link blinked, closing his eyes, but the thunder cracked and sent them scrambling for their clothes and towels on the banks of the river, jumping in the car and forgetting the moment._

Rhett nodded. “Yeah. That’s why I’m looking at you.” He swallowed heavily, feeling his hand make it’s way up Link’s chest as if he were consciously moving it, but he wasn’t. His hand moved on it’s own, the same way Link’s found his lower back and his other hand found Link’s ass and pressed him against the car to kiss him again. As much as his back protested, for a moment, Rhett lifted him up and pressed him against the car, and when that was too much, he carried him around, throwing Link onto the hood of it and kissing his way down his body. The rain was pouring and there wasn’t a chance in hell he was letting the moment slip past him again.

“I’ve been hoping we’d get caught in a rainstorm like this forever,” Link said, putting words to the thoughts racing through Rhett’s head as he peeled down Link’s boxer briefs, the ones that were clinging to his skin from being rain-soaked. His lips found Link’s cock, wrapping around it and taking him in his mouth. Link’s hand tangled in soaking-wet hair and tugged at it, causing Rhett to moan against his skin.

The rain beared witness to everything they did, the way Rhett made Link arch off of the car hood, back up and head thrown back as the rain poured down the windows and their bodies and everything else. Words weren’t necessary. They’d both wanted this for too long even if neither of them were speaking it aloud here.

Still, Link spoke to break the silence, if only to say, “it feels good, god, it feels so good,” and to pull Rhett up to kiss him again. “Don’t want you to let me have all the fun, bo,” Link said, wrapping his hand around the back of Rhett’s head and pulling him in for another kiss. He tugged Rhett’s boxer briefs down, wrapping his hand around them both. “Gonna make this good for both of us.”

Rhett would have argued that going down on Link _was_ good for both of them, but as Link stroked them faster, using rainwater and their shared desperation to keep them slick, Rhett understood how this, this was truly good for both of them. As he kissed Link, feeling the way his hand moved to stroke them both together, he didn’t have to wonder how they’d gotten here. They were always supposed to be here, two boys, soaked with rain, no longer in the deep south. Link was coaxing him closer and closer to the edge, and as Rhett’s tongue flicked across Link’s earlobe, he whispered, “gosh, Link, you’re gonna make me cum like this,” Link giggled in response.

“That’s the point,” he answered, stroking him faster until he was coming before Rhett even could, not that Rhett took long after. They kissed, Rhett on top of Link on the hood of the car in the middle of nowhere where they’d gone for a hike, and they kept kissing for a few more minutes until the rain suddenly stopped, just as quickly as it had come on.

Rhett peeled himself off of Link’s body, smiling at him as he brushed Link’s hair back into place with his fingers. “What do you say, buddyroll? Should we go sunbathe and dry off?”

Link smiled in response. “Heck, yeah, man.” He turned around and snorted, looking at the camera he’d set at the dashboard. “Looks like we’ll have to edit this one ourselves before we pass it on to post.” The red blinking light on the camera was evidence: they had captured everything through rain-streaked glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betad we die like men


End file.
